Reunited
by NorwayAussie
Summary: Jack hadn't stayed where he'd left her. Leaving Iman and carving her own path she finds herself in a perilous situation where she is forced to survive the unthinkable and start to heal. Jack and Riddick are reunited after years of being apart but Jack is no longer the same as she once was, can he help her find herself again? WARNING: RAPE SCENE.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Riddick or Jack just Mira and Patrick. All rights remain in the writer and creators hands.

Jack hadn't stayed where he had left her. Why would she. She was 18, old enough to make her own decisions and decide on her own path. She'd stayed with Iman for a couple of years, earning enough money to leave on her own without stealing from the man whom she respected. It hadn't taken long to get to the port off New Mecca and find a Merc ship to take her with them. She was smart with the first ship and hid her identity, going as Jack the boy, not the girl and getting through a full round trip season with them, earning enough to get by for a couple of months on a new planet before once again heading to the docks and looking for work. This time, at the tender age of 19 she had assumed she would be considered an equal. How wrong she was.

Jack watched the docks as the mercs came and went from the station, it was easy to pick the alpha and the betas among them. One man caught her eye; he had a spat with one of his crew half way through the afternoon and Jack watched on as he quickly tussled with the guy then shot him in the leg for continuing to get up, finally yelling loud enough for everyone to hear "You are NOT coming on the next trip. Good luck paying for your whores from here!" Jack smiled. He was the one. It took careful planning but she managed to accidentally run into him on his way through the markets and made it clear she was after a job. The man, who wouldn't have been more then 50 cliques old. He stood at 6 feet, silvering full head of hair and a large nose.

"Move it kid!" He bellowed as Jack had accidentally run into him. She'd flinched at the sound but quickly stolen his wallet and walked away unharmed. The first part of the plan in action. She went to sit at the coffee shop across from the docks and waited, it was turning to nightfall when the hard faced merc returned, drunk. Jack saw her chance and ran to him as he stumbled into the wall of his ship and grunted.

"Sir?" I asked quietly, pulling the wallet from her back pocket. "You dropped this in the market, some man said I could find you here." He squinted at her confused then snatched his wallet back, barely looking at her. He grunted again and pushed away from the ship hull, moving towards the ramp. "Sir?" He turned to glare at her. "I need a job." He looked her up and down and nodded, indicating she board.

"O'ly one otha girly on dis ship missy." He slurred and slammed his fist into the button to close the hatch. The ship was small, little to no privacy. "She be happy ta show ya the ropes." His large hand landed on my shoulder and he shoved me further into the ship, leading me over towards the right side of the ship. He smashed another button on the wall and the door opened in front of us. A girl, she was maybe my age looked up at us with dead eyes. Lying on the floor with a shackle around her ankle and wrist she saw me and closed her eyes once again, almost as if she was in pain. "Got ya a friend Mira." The man pushed me to the wall and dragged a shackle up to my wrist quickly before I knew what was going on. He laughed and walked from the room, once again smashing his hand against the door to drop it. I was numb. I had no idea what had just happened. The engines started up and I pulled at the shackle around my wrist.

"It's not use." The girl beside me muttered, her eyes still closed. Her long black hair was matted and stuck to her head, her green eyes looked up at me briefly and I could see they were no longer white around the outside but yellow. Liver problem. I knew from my childhood, listening to my mum before she died.

"Why are you here? What did you do to deserve this?"

"I wanted a job…" I let my sentence linger and realised just how stupid I'd been. "We have to get out of here." I stated matter of factly, I yanked on the chain and felt it cut into my wrist, blood softly dripping down my skin. I looked to the wall behind me and started to search for a weak spot.

"They will come." The girl said and just closed her eyes. I looked down at her prone body and frowned. Her stomach was on display and I could see bruising and burns. In fact that was all I could see. I knelt beside her and gently touched her skin, she shuddered and flinched away from me. I sighed and tried again, moving my hand to where her liver would have been located. I felt the swelling of the organ beneath her too pale skin and looked at the bruising, there were finger prints and a huge start burst bruise on her waist. I swore and gently pushed the girl to lie on her front.

"I am just going to feel here for a bit ok?" I gently whispered to her as I felt around the area some more. I could see she was in dreadful shape. In fact from what I could see she was slowly dying. "Are you in pain?"

"I'm always in pain." Her small distant voice responded. Suddenly the door opened and another big man stepped through the door. The front of his pants already bulging I gasped and stood protectively over the girl.

"Mira!" He yelled at her, clearly he was drunk or high and he lewdly grabbed his privates. "I got something for you, love." I gave him an utter look of disgust.

"She needs to rest, she's sick." I said to him, my instincts to protect going into hyper drive. These men had caused her to be in such pain and injured so badly and they still wanted more. The man looked to me and smiled a sinister smile. It should have been my warning. He stepped over Mira and came right up to me, taking my chin in his hand and looking into my eyes.

"If Mira is out of action, lucky you're here then slut." I punched him in the stomach. I wasn't an idiot, I knew what was coming if I fought or not. He just smiled and responded in kind. I fell to my knees. He grabbed my throat and grabbed me up again. "Glad you want to touch me slut. Lets play." He undid my shackle and dragged me to the table in the room. Throwing me into it and then pushing his filthy body up against mine. I cringed and bared my teeth, he licked his lips and grabbed my breast, squeezing hard. I kicked out at him and connected with his knee, he went down hard, crying out in pain, and unfortunately he took me with him. "Eh, pretty girl has fight." I screamed as he twisted my nipple harshly then backhanded me so quickly I barely knew what hit me and I cursed myself over and over for falling for this shit. He struck me again over the head and I saw stars. I scarcely realized that he had ripped my shirt off and started on my pants. I kicked at him but it was no use. He grabbed my leg and slammed it to the ground. He looked up at my exposed privates and smiled.

"Nice view from down here." I cringed and tried to strike at him in anyway possible. He pinned me very quickly and I had no hope. He smiled down at me and started touching me everywhere. "I think you need to be taught a lesson bitch." He pulled his knife from his back jeans and brought it to just above my breasts. I struggled but it was useless, his weight pressed me to the cold floor and I screamed as his knife pierced my skin for the first time. He closed his eyes in enjoyment and repositioned himself at my entrance. I screamed as he brought the knife to my arm and thrust into me at the same time. I struggled and tried to get away from the pain he caused. He just laughed and continued to thrust in and out. He was so lost in his enjoyment that he didn't notice when his grip loosened on my wrists. I pulled free slowly so as not to alert him and struck quickly and cleanly. I took the knife and slit his throat. I saw his surprise and then felt his body finish off inside my as he died over me. His body quickly becoming dead weight. I flipped him off me and promptly vomited next to the body. It took me a few minutes to get my senses back and I forced my fingers to move. I grabbed his keys and released the girl, she didn't move. I sighed she was not going to be the same as she once was. I raced to the door but gasped when I saw the Captain walk in. He saw the dead body, looked to me and noticed the blood all over my torso. I waited for his reaction. He threw his head back and laughed.

"You have balls girl. He was my best man." I didn't move. Waiting for his next move. "So you want a job huh?" I nodded. "Need money?" I nodded. "Hmm, you are pretty enough. I need you to seduce a merc, we are going to steal his prisoner and get the bounty. Sound ok to you?" I nodded, still staying where I was, he shook his head and turned to leave.

"The girl is injured and needs medicines. She has a liver haemorrhage. If you have supplies I can save her myself. She cannot be used for a few weeks though." I explained. The captain raised his eyebrows and went to the girl. She still lay prone. He looked down to her back and noticed what I had and swore.

"I will get what you need. Keep her with us. She too will get us a bounty soon." I nodded and watched him leave. I went to the girl and knelt beside her, my hands gently on her waist.

"I am sorry Miss, but It will hurt to repair." She didn't respond and I feared for her health further. "We have to get out of here. Fuck your bounty, help me escape and I will get you wherever you want to go." I whispered to her. She nodded slightly and I sighed, she understood at least. I slowly pulled her shirt up her back and saw the burns and whip marks. I sighed. She had been through hell. The captain returned and threw me two blankets, shirt and pants and a first aid kit.

"Water?" I demanded as he turned to leave. He grunted, throwing his hip flask at me and slamming the door shut. I turned back to the kit, ignoring my nakedness and quickly getting pain killers for the girl. Filling the syringe and injecting into her arm. Her eyes fluttered briefly and she slept. I quickly gave her an anti inflame and hooked her up to fluids. She would recover. I'd lied about her not being used for weeks. That was for her own protection. The door was suddenly slammed open once again. The captain in the hall way.

"I need you to know your target and get ready. You have 14 hours." I nodded. Patting the girls shoulder and throwing on the blankets over her. I put the t shirt and pants on and followed him out. I should have guessed, I should never have trusted him. It is the moment I remember most clearly. The despair, fear and disbelief of what was about to happen. As soon as I walked out the door two men came at me from either side and grabbed me. I couldn't move. "On the table boys!" The captain grinned and the boys wrestled me on to the table, strapping my wrists and ankles to the legs. "You killed one of my men. Now you pay." The captain grinned and pulled his knife from its holster and cut away the clothing I'd just put on. "Be a good little girl and scream for me." I struggled and cried out the men just laughed. The captain dragged his knife down my stomach and I watched as a thin line of blood fell in its wake. I screamed. I wish I could say pain didn't effect me. "Scream for me bitch" The others joined in, one pulled his cigar from his mouth and ground it into my forearm. The other grabbed my breasts and a scalpel, he started to mar my body with tiny cuts. It wasn't long from there that they each took their turns with me. I stopped struggling after the first one entered me I was too tired and I was losing blood. I forced myself to think of anything else. Forced my mind from the situation, away from the pain and madness of these men.

Iman, Riddick. My silent dreamscape where I could keep myself. The part of me they searched to break I held back, as far from my body as I could. It felt like hours before someone cut the bonds and threw me into the room again. The girl was still hooked up to the fluids. I didn't care. I couldn't even move let alone do anything else.

The doors closed and Mira was instantly alert, her eyes assessed me from her position and she stood quickly.

"Can you pilot?" I nodded weakly. She smiled and wrapped a blanket around me. "I need you to rest for this next bit then. Thank you for the pain killers, healing accelerants and fluids. I'm good." I sighed relieved that she had responded as she should have. Accelerants were difficult to work with. All kits came with them but they were hidden, for healers use only. "Your turn." I groaned and waved her off.

"No, I need to be awake." She smiled sadly down at me as she readied the syringe.

"You need to rest. Let me look after you for a bit. When you wake you'll need to fly us out of here." I nodded as she injected the drugs into my arm in the limited space that was not injured and I promptly, and gratefully, blacked out.

Til next time. xx


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Riddick or Jack just Mira and Patrick. All rights remain in the writer and creators hands.

Massive thank you to the reviews I have received:

XvampiresXwolverineXOmG: Thank you! That's very kind, I hope you enjoy the direction so far. I'm still writing it so many twists and turns to come.

Decadenceofmysoul: Thank you! :D I hope you enjoyed this chapter as well.

I promise to post again very soon!

Cheers.

AR.

When I woke it was to the gentle hum of a women singing I sat up quickly and gasped when I saw Mira standing over a pile of bodies. The crew were definitely dead. She smiled at me and snapped the captains neck once more. I cringed but said nothing. I noticed my body first, expecting to wake in pain. Although I couldn't feel the pain and soreness, pain killers were doing the trick; she hadn't however, used accelerants. She wasn't a healer and I couldn't administer to myself without risk. Natural healing it was. I stood gingerly and looked down at myself, I was a mass of cuts, blisters, bruises and broken bones. Mira looked over to me and I saw an almost feral look into her eyes. She sank her teeth into the captain and I gasped as she sucked the remaining blood from his body.

"You're a vampire?" Her eyes never left mine as she fed, finally throwing his body to the floor.

"Mmm. Scared little one?" I shook my head. "We got a bad rap years ago." Mira explained, "None of it true. I promise not to harm you."

"You won't kill me?" Again, she shook her head. "Then warn me if you need to feed and we'll sort it out from there. I assume they didn't feed you? That's why you didn't fight back?" Mira nodded and started hauling the bodies to the disposal unit on the ship. I watched dispassionately as she threw them out of the air lock. I took a moment to take my new travelling companion in, Mira at her full height was intimidating; she was maybe 6 ft, slim goddess under her dirty skin and hair. At least after feeding her colour was improving, well as best a vampires' colour could improve. "I'll set a course for us. Where do you want to be?" She looked me over and sighed, coming right up to me, it took all my strength not to flinch backwards from her.

"I wish to go home dear. However I can get there on my own. Where is it you want to be?" Her question startled me and I looked away from her face, towards the stars in front of the window. Her hand came to my chin and forced me to look into her blood red eyes. "You have anywhere to be?" I shook my head quickly, not denying my lack of direction. "I heard you say you needed money?" I shrugged and nodded; her eyes becoming disconcerting. "Lets make some." I grinned at her and nodded, subtly pulling back from her. I didn't like being touched as a rule but it was now truly disturbing. I moved towards to the cockpit and looked over the controls. Simple. Like the skiff with Riddick years ago. Mira took the co-pilot seat beside me. "You heard him say that I was worth money." I nodded once again. "If you take me to a slam, you can get paid for my bounty and then we can escape with the cash. Make you a good life and get me back to my home. How's that sound young one?" I curled my top lip back in disgust at the nick name.

"As long as you don't call me 'young one' again, sounds like an idea. Which slam will pay well for you and is easy to get out of?" I asked. Her beautiful face was hard to look away from even with the eerie feral red glow from her once human looking eyes.

"Crematoria, if we are out in half a day. They would pay a hefty price for my skin." I shrugged and set the course, putting the ship on auto pilot and hopped up from the seat. I felt restless and claustrophobic stuck in such a small space.

"Let see what food they have for you, human." I rolled my eyes at the human comment, but followed her to the kitchen area. It was mainly cheap canned food. It would sustain you but taste like shit; not that I had much of an appetite. I'd learned early on to live off small amounts of sustenance. I turned to move from the kitchen to see Mira in the entrance.

"This is uncomfortable; I will need to eat on the way there. It will not hurt but I need your blood otherwise if I get too hungry I'll kill you without knowing its even happened." I unconsciously rubbed my neck and winced when my hand came away sticky from a wound put there mere hours before.

"It won't hurt?" She shook her head. "Will I become like you?" She again shook her head. "Show me." She smiled and exposed her over developed canines, I winced. "Sure they won't hurt?"

"Mmm, little human, my saliva will kill the pain for you." I tried not to react to her casual comment. Yuck!

"Are you hungry now?" I asked nervously, her eyes flicked to my neck briefly.

"You have lost too much blood at the moment, dear." Mira explained and brought attention to my own health. I sighed.

"I know what happens after what I went though. Bite me tonight before I sleep. I need to know what to expect otherwise I won't let you near me." PTSD. I knew what it was, I knew I was susceptible to it. Hell, I still woke screaming from nightmares on occasion, monsters that I couldn't see, Riddick dead, Iman being taken. She raised her chin in understanding and nodded slowly and moved from the doorway. "I'm going to wash, you should too." She agreed and I wandered to the clean room. I quickly jumped under a chemical spray and got cleaned up. It was nothing like what New Mecca had, running water, perfumed oils. I was quickly out of the spray and drying off. I looked at my body in the mirror and thanked who ever had created the pain killers I was on. I felt nothing of what I saw, the red angry cuts into my skin were awful and deep; the burns blistered and oozing. I realised I shouldn't be moving at all to prevent further damage, especially whilst on the pain killers; I could no longer gauge what would permanently hurt me in the long run. Mira knocked on the door and I jumped, quickly scowling at myself in the mirror, hating that I reacted that way. Jack B Bad would never have reacted like that.

"You ok in there human?" I opened the door and gave her a smile. She switched places with me and quickly went to shower. I unearthed some clean clothing and quickly got dressed, not caring for the wounds. They would heal. I was lying on the bed in the main cabin when Mira came out, she looked amazing, a completely new person. Her bruising had receded and she looked younger. She smiled at me and came to the couch. "Show me your body. Humans do not heal as we do." I sighed and shook my head at her.

"I'm ok, thank you Mira. I need to rest. Bite me and get this done." I injected false confidence into my voice, her eyes flashed bright red then settled back to green. I stayed lying down and just flicked my hair from my neck, Mira stroked my skin gently and I flinched away instinctively. She was a predator and I was her prey, she bent over my body and I shivered unconsciously, her lips near my neck.

"Relax little human, you are being very brave, I promise this will not hurt." She whispered and I felt her fangs scrape over my skin. I jumped when she finally bit my neck but she was right, I felt nothing, an odd sucking feeling but nothing more. Soon she finished and flicked her tongue over the wounds apparently sealing the pin pricks. She pulled back and looked into my eyes. "You ok?" I nodded. She smiled and moved a syringe into my eye line I immediately tried to sit up. No!

"I don't want anything more in my system." She took my wrist in her hand and with a small smile on her face forced me back into a lying position. "Mira, please."

"It's to put you into a deep sleep for a few days. So your body will heal." I pulled away from her restraining hand. "Humans need to rest to heal. Enough fighting for you little human." She pulled my arm straight so quickly that she had the drugs in me before I could even comprehend what had happened. My mouth and eyes opened in fright and protest. She pushed the plunger down and I felt the drugs take my system over, my eyes slowly dropped and my breathing evened. "Brave little human." Mira muttered as she smoothed my hair back from my face and I blacked out.

It must have been days before I awoke again because when I did I was stiff and sore from lying down for so long. As soon as I realized I was awake I sat bolt upright. Mira was nowhere to be seen, just the eerie glow off the control panels that flew the ship illuminated the main area. I looked around the ship and saw the place had been cleaned up, there were no longer open bottles of alcohol or soiled clothing. I sighed and rubbed my neck, massaging the stiff muscles as I looked around some more. Mira walked into the room, flicked the lights on and smiled broadly at me upon seeing my eyes open.

"Glad to see you up and about Human. We are a couple of days from Crematoria. We need to sort out our plan." She walked to the cockpit and looked out in front, the stars were just pin pricks of light in the sky. I rolled my shoulders and gingerly swung my legs off the bed I had laid on. I felt none of the injuries although I could plainly see them on my skin. I frowned. "I dosed you with painkillers about an hour ago. I can smell when the drugs were wearing off and you would wake. You don't need to be in pain and these ones won't mess with your head." Mira continued to look straight at the stars. I sighed and stood up walking to where she sat.

"I would have been ok Mira." I commented to her. I didn't like being drugged, I liked knowing exactly what my body was doing and what it needed, the drugs blocked that. She snorted

"You're cut up quite badly, Human." I sat beside her, no point arguing with her now. "Lets talk how to get us out of the hell planet." I listened to her plan, I had to admit it sounded pretty good. I'd bring her in, take the money and just claim engine problems whilst she ran the surface to meet me. She was quick, quicker then most would expect. I would push a button to allow for her escape on my way back to the ship and that would be it. We would meet back at the ship and go from there, money in hand. Easy. At least it sounded easy.

That was days ago. We had trained and practiced for hours, making sure I was fight ready as I could be with my body still healing. The plan was flawless. We made our way to the hell planet, getting to know each other quite well Mira was a quiet person but she had a killer sense of humour and would quite often sprout one liners which would make me laugh. I dealt with her feeding needs out of necessity however we both knew it was uncomfortable, she would insist I sit for a few hours whilst she looked after my needs and force me to take the time off from training. I let her. In the end, I was tired. Finally after seven days in orbit we approached Crematoria.

"Rest up Human, I need you prepared. I will die instantly in the hot side of the planet. Be prepared to make a hasty escape." I nodded and made my way to the kitchen, taking a can of something called 'baked beans' and heating them up, humming as I did so. I ate quickly then got changed into long sleeves and tight black jeans, this was it. I needed to look the part of a bounty hunter. We were within range of Crematoria maybe an hour out. I had brushed my hair, applied minimal make up and covered any wounds that were still healing and would have been visible.

"I need to feed." I jumped at Mira's voice behind me and looked into the mirror seeing her lounging at the doorway. I smiled invitingly and threw my hair over my shoulder, feeling my heart speed up.

"Go for it." I told her. She raised an eyebrow and came up behind me; she took my waist gently and pulled my back to her front, keeping eye contact in the mirror. She brought her head to my neck and I forced down my panic. I hated being touched, I hated more that she needed this and I was to provide. I closed my eyes and she bit me gently. I felt the awful sucking around my neck but nothing more, she finished up quickly. I swayed a little as she let me go.

"Your blood is addictive. It's the adrenaline. I don't mean to frighten you, human." Mira sighed, colour coming almost instantly back to her pale cheeks. She smiled gratefully at me. "I'll bring a snack for the way home." I nodded instantly at that lifeline. Good; I didn't want to have to appear brave in front of the immortal for who knew how long it would take us to land again. "Thank you." I nodded and continued brushing my hair back from my face. Mira left the clean room and I heard the controls being fiddled with in the cockpit then the undeniable request that we identify ourselves by a foreign male voice. I jumped and hated that I did. I knew I had to deal with my reactions, at the very least keep them schooled for the next 48 hours.

"ID yourself." I ran to the microphone and quickly gave him the details of the ship and the passenger I was bringing. They immediately accepted the delivery. We were landing within 15 minutes. Mira had the hand cuffs prepared and had strapped them to her own wrists. I smiled at her reassuringly and quickly pulled a spark plug from the engine, hiding it in the kitchen before lowering the doors and walking forward confidently with Mira walking sullenly behind me. I grinned at the welcome party. Two men who were greasy and disgusting, covered in sweat.

"Hello boys. Brought you something." I nodded to Mira. They looked me up and down and I forced myself not to respond. They indicated we follow them so I made a show of dragging Mira behind me. She hissed at me in warning, startled I looked up at her confused. She subtly pointed to the keys at the mans belt. I nodded and once we were settled into the sled that would get us to the main hub of crematoria, leant forward, making a huge show of strapping Mira in and unhooking the keys from the guards belt. I sat myself down near her waist and slipped the keys into her pocket, the one we had sewn in together, hidden, if she was patted down it would seem like her tail bone. She hissed at me again, this time I didn't jump, I glared and backhanded her. As we had rehearsed this, it made the guards laugh and we were suddenly moving.

It didn't take long to broker a deal and to get Mira into Crematoria. It took longer then I was comfortable with to get the money into my hands, although flicking the switch in the control room to ensure Mira's escape in this time was made easy. My jobs done, my million in hand I was promptly put back on to the rails and sent back to my ship. I sighed and rubbed a hand over my face once I reached the inside of our ship; closing the door and flicking the locking mechanism. I had a full 20 hours before I expected to see Mira again. I quickly got acquainted with the ships taking off systems and checked levels of food and water. Deciding to stock up after being offered free reign over the crematoria stores, I left the ship and added an extra two months worth of food and four months worth of water. Greedy perhaps but I liked my showers and I was willing to put the man power into moving the storage containers on to my ship.

I finally slept fitfully after maybe six hours of stock replenishment and then the whole 'oh poor bounty hunter is trapped on Crematoria' act was broadcast back to the main control room. I woke with four hours before I expected to see Mira and put the spark plug back into the ship ensuring I was ready when Mira was. I jumped a mile high when I heard the warning call and started the ship up, dropping the doors and waiting. I knew it would be close, I looked out onto the barren currently dark wasteland and smiled when I saw Mira sprinting toward me and gasped when I saw two others behind her. We had agreed on one other for her feeding, who was the other?

"Get us moving!" Mira's shout kicked me into gear and I started to move forward from the hanger, as I did she boarded and so did the other two. "Now!" She hit the button for the doors to close and I was piloting us out of there.

I punched in the proper details and got us airborne. We were about to go into hyper drive when I felt the entire ship shake and gasped when I realised we'd been hit. Mira was suddenly beside me, looking at the damage report, she quickly programmed our destination and I calibrated to ship to take off in half hyper drive, it would mean a longer flight time but we would get there safely instead of possibly leaking fuel and running out of oxygen.

"What the hell hit us?" I heard a male voice ask and I cringed momentarily before turning to look at the new comers. Two men. I inwardly flinched. One was familiar, one was a man I had hoped to see again after years of yearning. Riddick. His goggles on, black wife beater and black pants, he looked the same, I gasped and immediately bit my lips together to keep from saying anything.

Til next time xx


	3. Chapter 3

"Human. This is Patrick and Riddick." Mira was still staring straight ahead at the stars. I couldn't take my eyes from Riddick, would he remember? Would he know? I nervously pulled on my sleeves to make sure the new comers couldn't see the damage to my skin and body.

"Hi." I offered. Patrick nodded, he was tall, around Mira's height, very solidly built and blue eyes. He looked like a hardened criminal, except for the eyes, they were kind, gentle even, when looking her over. "Mira, can I speak to you?" The vampire continued to stare out at space. "Privately?" I prompted her. Her eyes snapped to mine and she nodded, standing quickly and locking the controls to herself, only Mira could unlock them to make any changes in the route. I motioned to my room and lead the way, giving both men wide berth. I didn't want to be anywhere near them. I noticed that Riddick followed us with his eyes but made no move towards or away from us. I quietly shut the door behind Mira.

"Why two? We agreed on one." I immediately questioned in a low whisper. She shrugged and looked away from me.

"Riddick is an old friend. I did not want to leave him there but I also don't like the taste of his blood." I looked at her surprised.

"Old friend? How do you know each other?" I questioned her further. She was looking me over assessing my body language and most likely my body as well, she had an uncanny ability to know if I was in pain. She worried about the injuries I had sustained.

"He helped me once." Was all she said and I rubbed the back of my neck in agitation.

"You said one Mira!" I burst out, her eyebrows lifted confused. "I don't like this. I don't want men near me." Not now, not with my senses all over the place and not Riddick. When I saw him again, if, was more like it, I wanted to be ready, strong, fit. Not weak and jumpy and healing. I paced away from her agitated.

"They will not touch you human. They touch you, they die. I made that clear." Mira snagged my shoulders on my second pass of the room and caught my eye. "If they make you feel even slightly uncomfortable I will take them out. Do you understand?" I silently nodded, miserable. "Besides we might be able to get you used to men again. Riddick might actually be of use." I felt like I'd been kicked my the gut.

"Nnno" I stuttered out. "Not with him." I whispered and Mira frowned watching the blood drain from my face.

"Would you prefer Patrick?" I instantly recoiled from the idea.

"No. No. I don't want either of them near me!" I cried out almost panicked. I didn't want anyone touching me, the only reason I allowed Mira is because she was insistent and wouldn't leave me alone. I pulled away from her and hugged myself.

"Enough, you need to rest some more. I can see how upset you are. Maybe you try to lie down a while?" Mira suggested quietly, gesturing my bed behind me. I sighed and ran a hand through my hair but slowly sat down on my bed. "If I feed off you, you'll be tired." She quietly offered, I knew she would be hungry and I knew she was right. I felt my internal fight or flight kick in.

"I can't stand you behind me right now. Take from my wrist." Her face instantly lightened and she nodded, taking my right wrist gently and anchoring me by holding my palm tightly, I turned away as her fangs elongated and she bit into my vein. I shuddered involuntarily and allowed her to take her fill. She was right, I was always tired afterwards. Mira finished up quickly and pushed me down on to the bed.

"Try to rest. I'll lock the door from the outside. I'll hear you wake ok? Will that make you feel safer?" I nodded, my eyes dropping, she'd taken more then normal, my body was falling into sleeping patterns. I fell into blackness.

The last thing he had expected was to be going free on a ship off Crematoria with Mira. It had turned out to be a blessing in disguise. Mira had offered and had quickly accepted. It was only after the doors had been locked closed that her scent had hit him. Jack. It had been years since he'd seen her, years since that awful planet. Years since he'd checked up on her.

She hadn't reacted favourably to seeing him. Almost jumped out of her own skin upon laying eyes on him. As she should have. He was furious that she was no longer with the holy man. Why was she in deep space with a blood sucker for company? She should be at home, with Iman. Riddick knew she knew who he was. Admittedly she hid it well. His Jack. The scent of her was embedded in his memory although there was a difference now. She was grown up, a women, she didn't smell like child anymore. She didn't look it either, hourglass curves and thick long hair. Ah yes. His Jack. She'd almost immediately requested to speak to Mira alone and I could smell the adrenaline and fear pouring off her.

"She's seems a bit on edge." Patrick commented, I grunted at him and nodded towards the kitchen, indicating we should eat, he grinned ear to ear and followed Riddick. They made themselves some food and quickly ate, knowing Mira would be hungry when she returned. Her terms for having them along had been clear. Touch the girl you die. We were a food source for her voyage home. Patrick didn't mind. He was human. I was not, Furyan was not full human, I had animal in there somewhere. Mira didn't like my blood, it was like eating her own kind, or so she said. We ate quickly and briefly looked about the area, noticing one room that seemed untouched that had shackles up against the walls and smelt of blood and death. I looked around and quickly moved on.

Mira was suddenly exiting Jack's room and I almost growled at her, she smelled like Jack but not quite like her. She'd fed. Off my Jack! I held myself back and forced myself to lounge against the wall.

"She will sleep a few hours." Mira explained as she locked the door behind her. I raised an eyebrow but didn't comment. I pondered over the relationship between Jack and Mira. It was an odd coupling. "I see you guys have eaten. Quick tour, that room there," she pointed to the room next to the door she had just locked. "Is mine, you guys are sharing on that side." She pointed to the death room and we nodded to her. "I just wanted to say again, touch her and I will take your life so quick you will not know what struck you."

"We understand Mira." Patrick spoke up and nodded at the room. "What happened in there?"

"Nothing much, I am sorry you will need to clean it up. We have not had time." Patrick shrugged and I did the same. Jack's scent was everywhere and it was somehow comforting to know she was near. Even if when I got a moment alone with her she would be getting a piece of my mind about finding her here.

We spent the next few hours cleaning up the death room, now to be our bedroom. Not that I slept long or often. I kept an ear out for any sign from Jack. We were just sitting down to eat when I heard her whimper and then thrashing in her room. I almost went over and ripped the door open in concern. Mira beat me to it and I listened to their conversation before Mira emerged and a shy looking Jack came out from behind her. I groaned inwardly, she was definitely still my Jack, just all grown up. Almost like a wave her scent hit me and I could smell her fear, blood and sweat. Hmm. Interesting.

I woke to complete darkness and instantly felt terror fill me. I sat up quickly, reaching for my knife on my bedside table before I really knew what was happening. My heart was beating quickly and I looked around the room afraid. A dream. I caught the final images that had woken me and gasped at the vivid detail of the creatures Riddick had saved me from.

"Are you awake?" I jumped at the quiet knock on my door and felt my heart begin to slow down at Mira's voice. I heard the lock turn then the room was filled with light and she quickly entered the room, looking me over concerned. "You need to eat."

"I don't want to, Mira. Please let me just stay in here a while." I wrapped my arms around my legs and looked up at her, if I played fragile, she'd treat me as such. She frowned down at me and raised an eyebrow.

"Don't give me that Human. You need to deal with your fear of touch and of men. Eating is essential and I took far more then normal from you." I took a deep breath and nodded to her, there was no point fighting, once she got an idea in her head, it happened. She sashayed to the door and waited until I climbed out of bed and followed her to the door. I looked out apprehensively into the lounge room area. Riddick and Patrick sat at the table eating what looked like baked beans. Both men looked up curiously at me and I took a deep breath taking a few steps into the main room then edging towards the kitchen, the men continued to eat.

"Mira, do you want to feed from me?" Patrick offered, my eyes jumped to him and I wondered at how he could be relaxed about the offer, he too was human and seemed perfectly at ease. I clearly needed to be stronger. Mira smiled and eagerly nodded. I turned away from what was happening and quietly fixed my own bowl of food, far smaller then usual. There was no whisper of sound or noise but I suddenly felt a presence behind me, I spun to see Riddick a few feet from me, goggles on, plate in hand.

"Not a fan of how Mira eats?" His gravelly voice questioned. My voice froze up and I took a small step backwards from him, shaking my head. Riddick took a step forward and I felt my heart rate jump. I kept him in my sight and walked backwards from the kitchen, towards the couches; I had steadfastly refused to eat at the table, not after what had happened. Mira finished quickly and I noticed her eyes were redder than usual. She looked me over and indicated I eat more before helping Patrick to his room and assisting him to bed. Riddick leant his hip against the kitchen door, I took a small bite but made sure I knew where he was. His goggled eyes seem to pierce through my body, I knew he watched.

"Patrick will sleep for sometime now." Mira announced upon arrival. I nodded and took another small bite there was no flavour, I could barely concentrate on the food with both Riddick and Mira in the room. Mira walked to Riddick, grabbing his attention. "So, last time we caught up, you were teaching me how to get out of a ground hold. Want to see how I've progressed?" I raised an eyebrow in question but said nothing. Riddick took a sip of his tea.

"Mira, you just drank, you'll be ten times stronger." She smiled and laughed at him.

"Come on, it'll be fun." He shrugged his powerful shoulders and put his tea cup down.

"Remember what happens when I win Mira." She didn't seem phased by the clear warning, shrugging it off as they started to move the table out of the way, clearing space for their training. I stayed silently on the couch after eating what I could, I pulled my legs to my chest, content to watch the fight ensue. They stretched and switched glances, taking note of each other's weaknesses. They lined up against each other.

"Call it how you see it." Mira called I nodded and watched. Mira attacked first, Riddick blocked and stepped back, waiting for the next punch to be thrown. Mira was quick. Incredibly so, I put that down to her feeding so much recently. Riddick blocked and grabbed her right arm, throwing her to the floor and straddling her. I gasped at the display, it was quick and precise. Neither opponent gave in and both continued to wrestle. After a while Mira was pinned securely beneath Riddick, his heavily muscled body keeping her body under his control. I heard his chuckle, then with his free hand, lifted his goggles.

"Nothing's changed Mira. You're still too eager to start the fight. Making it easy to guess your next move." I saw her buck up against him, he let her then looked her in the eye. "I think I remember correctly..." He trailed off but I watched as his hand lightly raced up her side and Mira's eyes went wide then she was laughing hysterically. I felt my entire body tighten up and I immediately felt as though I couldn't breathe. Mira's happy laugh pierced through me and I felt my body clench in reaction. How could she be happy? She was trapped! She couldn't get away! I stood up quickly with my plate and headed to the kitchen, ditching the dishes and going to the clean room immediately afterwards, not allowing myself to glance at the two on the floor. I quickly locked the door behind me, blocking out the laughter as I sat down heavily on the small stool. Putting my head in my hands and breathing through the panic I felt on Mira's behalf. I knew she wasn't hurt, she had been laughing, she hadn't asked for help. I just didn't understand. I stayed in there a while, going through the motions, showering and using a little of the extra water I had diligently hauled onto the ship to wipe my face and neck down. I jumped a mile high when there was a knock on the door. Perhaps I'd been in here longer then I'd realised.

"You ok in there, human?" I smiled at Mira's nickname for me. It was almost endearing. I was dressed once again in full sleeves and long pants. The shower had aggravated the cuts on my back but nothing more, the water had helped to calm my rapid breathing and beat the panic that had arisen so quickly.

"I'm fine Mira. Thanks." I called back, taking a deep breath and opening the door to see her waiting for me. She looked me up and down concerned.

"I smell blood." She whispered to me and I shrugged.

"Just old cuts, it's fine Mira. I will ask if I need help." She narrowed her eyes at me and nodded, letting me exit. I noticed Riddick stood near the couch leaning against the wall, the entertainment unit was out and on. "Are you watching something?" I asked conversationally, giving myself a pat on the back for being brave enough to hold his gaze.

"We were hoping you would join us." I felt my body tense in response. "We were thinking to watch an old show from my planet. It's a silly comedy about kids growing up on earth." She lowered her voice so only I could hear, "Come on, be brave." I scowled at her for a second but nodded my head, she grinned and pushed me gently to the couch. "Sit, sit, I'll get the display set up." She walked to the opposite side of the cabin and I was confronted with the situation of either following her or walking up to him. Riddick hadn't moved and I took the chance that he hadn't changed that much, he wouldn't attack me. I walked towards him and felt my heart speed up with each step. Riddick kept his arms folded over his chest as I walked towards him, stopping a metre away.

"You smell of blood." Riddick murmured, straightening from the wall and taking a step closer. I didn't back down.

"I cut myself shaving. Sorry about the smell. It'll clot pretty quickly." I lied to him as adrenaline flooded my body at his nearness. I crossed my own arms over my chest, defensively. He took another step forward and I gave myself a stern talking to when I flinched backwards from him.

"That's no small amount of blood. Mira?" Riddick caught her attention. "You must smell the blood on your charge. Why have you not investigated its cause?" It was a clear reprimand and it got my back up, I took a step closer to him, poking him in the chest to get his attention.

"Don't you dare have a go at, Mira. She and I have an agreement. I'm fine, thank you for your concern." I politely and pointedly responded to his questioning. He cocked an eyebrow at me and Mira shrugged going back to the display unit.

"Ah, so you do talk." I put a hand over my mouth quickly, surprised at my own reaction to his tone. Realising I was closer than I was comfortable with I quickly took a step away from him.

"Don't speak to her like that. She saved you, she deserves your respect and I am not her charge, rather her friend. I look after myself." His eyes followed my subtle retreat.

"Is that so?" I nodded but his voice had a warning measure in it. I took a small step back that put me in the best position to move quickly if need be. "Let's see the damage then, you're still bleeding."

"You're being argumentative. Leave me alone." I ordered, his lips lifted at one corner. I looked to Mira, she was just switching the display unit on when Riddick stepped towards me. I jumped and retreated quickly away from him, he followed.

"It's been a while since I've played by anyone else's rules, Kid." The nickname gave me pause and my eyes whipped to his in recognition. "I'll ask nicely once more. Please show me your wounds." I knew he was serious. Mira watched at a distance, not interfering.

"Mira, please I -" Riddick grabbed my wrist and I instantly cried out in panic and fear, reacting on instinct, kicking and twisting violently away from his hard grip. He pulled me up against his chest and although he felt familiar I was terrified.

"Riddick, enough." Mira's quiet voice echoed through the room. Riddick had retained possession of my wrist but hadn't grabbed me any further, he was gauging my reactions. He was frowning down at me now. "Let her go Riddick, even from here I hear her heart beating overtime." He released my wrist but lifted his goggles, letting his silver eyes roam my face. He gave me a small taunting smile then sat on the far end of the couch. I felt a sense of panic overwhelm me and fidgeted with my fingers, focusing on my breathing, Mira started the show and walked towards me slowly. "Come on Human, sit down, we'll watch a little of this." She indicated the couch, Riddick sat at one end, relaxing back, his arms folded behind his head, his feet splayed out in front of him. I went to sit on the opposite end but Mira gently pushed me to the centre of the couch. I didn't want to be in the middle so I sat on the floor in front, drawing my knees to my chest and hugging them to me. I sat quietly, listening to everything but the show. I stayed as alert as possible and flinched away when Riddick stretched his legs out further in front of him, Mira too moved and I cringed away from her as well. After just 15 minutes I stood up and went to my room, quickly closing my door behind me and locking it. I sighed in relief and sat on my bed, having slept earlier I wasn't tired I just didn't want to deal with the animals. It was maybe a half hour later before I heard the display unit clicking off then Mira's door closing I finally felt as though I could relax when I heard the door on the other side of the ship close.

"Computer, confirm occupants whereabouts." I demanded of the machine console.

"Female, in bed asleep, male in bed asleep, male two pacing." I nodded. Riddick didn't sleep much. I should have remembered. Rolling my shoulders forward and stretching my limbs I lay atop of my mattress. drained but not tired. It probably took a solid hour of meditation before I felt any more relaxed and less cagey.

Til next time xx


End file.
